


Sit on this cactus

by plumblossomed



Series: SasuSaku Month 2019 [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Blank Period, F/M, SasuSaku Month 2019, They love to annoy each other, Traveling, ssm19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 14:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19725544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumblossomed/pseuds/plumblossomed
Summary: day 8: oasis“No, I don’t think I’ve ever heard of that. Probably doesn’t even exist. Sasuke-kun when did you become a liar?” Sasuke can admit he has a number of negative traits, but he's not a liar. He's out to prove it to Sakura, even when she's just messing with him.





	Sit on this cactus

**Author's Note:**

> I love ss annoying each other. I was really stumped by this prompt at first so I'm not in love with this but I hope I did okay lol I’ll put my original idea in the notes at the bottom

The only way for Sakura to get Sasuke to take her somewhere new and actually exciting was to get under his skin. He was rather cautious when it came to her wellbeing, but she didn’t care nearly as much. The point of traveling together was to experience new things, even if it meant being vulnerable and uncomfortable. She knew she could be annoying, if you will, but it was fun. 

“No, I don’t think I’ve ever heard of that. Probably doesn’t even exist. Sasuke-kun when did you become a liar?”

Sasuke whipped around to face Sakura, ready to start seething. They had been discussing where to go next—Sasuke wanted to play it safe, Sakura wanted to see something new and visit the Sand in one fell swoop—when Sasuke vehemently denied Sakura’s request. When pushed for an explanation, he muttered something about how he wouldn’t even like to visit an oasis if it meant going through the desert. To which Sakura played dumb, “What’s an oasis? Can we go see it?” Sasuke tried explaining, but he wasn’t great with words, so he ended with, “you really don’t know what an oasis is?” Sakura shook her head innocently and pleaded some more to go see it. 

“No, and that’s final. I normally don’t care where we go, but it’s the middle of summer and it’s hot. If we run out of water, you’ll have a heatstroke. And it’s sandy, windy, and dry—all very unpleasant. And all of that is easily avoidable if we keep going this direction,” he dug his foot around in the lush grass where they were standing. Sasuke ran hot while Sakura ran cold, so he became more easily irritated when he was too warm, while Sakura enjoyed cozying up to Sasuke when she felt a chill. He tended to blush scarlet when Sakura got close, making him even more like a furnace. And the last Uchiha was surprisingly cuddly. 

He wouldn’t budge, he didn’t feel like going to the Sand when he knew the Kazekage’s brother had a crush on his wife and, along with the actual Kazekage, thought he just wasn’t good enough. To make matters worse, Gaara was  _ very  _ fond of his best friend, and Sasuke felt constantly judged by the entire village whenever he went anywhere near the Sand. In most people’s eyes, he wasn’t even half the war hero that Naruto and Sakura were. He traveled for a reason: he mostly preferred solitude only broken by a certain pink haired woman. He asked again if she had seriously never heard of an oasis. But when Sakura accused him of making up an oasis entirely, his mind was set on proving her wrong. 

They practically marched across the desert until they reached it. “There, an oasis, it exists. I told you so. Are you happy now?” Sasuke gestured to the inviting body of water up ahead while the wind kicked up sand and knotted their hair.

Sakura smiled at him, not minding the harsh sun one bit, “just dandy! So you  _ were  _ telling the truth. I’d say I’m impressed, but then again your imagination isn’t that great. And would you look at that, we’re not far from the Sand, we should just go there now.” 

“You’re annoying. I should push you in the water, I’m sure you’d have a wonderful time. Oh wait, have you heard of water? Do you know what that is?” Sasuke rolled his eyes then turned on his heel in the direction of the hidden village, “fine, hurry up and let’s go.” If she was anyone else, he would’ve chucked a cactus in their direction. 

And Sakura practically skipped to the village. She had certain medicinal herbs she needed to pick up and an overly cautious, insecure Sasuke wasn’t going to stop her. There was plenty she could do to make up for it. 

**Author's Note:**

> here’s my dumb first idea i hope u can at least laugh at this (or at yesterday's post please i didnt write 4k words for no one to read it fdsdjfd sorry): 
> 
> “Anyway here’s Wonderwall.”   
> “What did you just say?”   
> “Here’s Wonderwall. by Oasis.” A few beats later, “It’s something I picked up from Naruto. He says people say it online all the time, I’ve never seen it, but I think you say it when something is awkward.”   
> “Why would you listen to him? Or a band named Oasis?”   
> “I’ve actually never heard the song, my Spotify subscription expired.” Sakura eyed Sasuke’s airpods. She knew he had Apple Music on his phone. “So are you gonna pull up the official music video or what?”


End file.
